


This week: ZURICH!

by wendellgee



Series: Cabin Pressure: The Missing Episodes [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendellgee/pseuds/wendellgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set roughly six months after "This Week: PARIS!" (And after Series 4)</p><p>Does Arthur say "BRILLIANT?"</p><p>Does Martin take the Swiss Air job?</p><p>Do Martin and Douglas finally stop being idiots?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> The boys visit Stuttgart and Arthur starts to put the puzzle pieces together.
> 
> As always, I have nothing to do with John Finnemore or Cabin Pressure. I only own my ideas of what the crew gets up to in their free time.
> 
> Neither beta'd nor brit-picked. Corrections are always welcome!

"Thunderstorms are NOT brilliant," Arthur muttered as he paced the airport's small waiting area. Stuttgart, Germany was probably a lovely place to visit, but it definitely wasn't some place the MJN crew had appreciated being diverted to en route to Zurich.

"It wasn't safe to fly any further, Arthur. We were going to run out of fuel if we continued to try and fly around the storm." Douglas put down the book he was reading. He didn't really want to deal with a bored, cranky Arthur, but Martin had disappeared to see if he could find them a room for the night. "We'll still make it to Zurich if that's what you're worried about."

"I still can't believe Carolyn told Herc to take the job with Swiss Air." Martin stood behind Douglas and rested his hands on the older man's shoulders. He began to massage Douglas' shoulders, feeling the tight muscles. It was the worst landing in MJN history. Martin may have been able to land G-ERTI after making a goose smoothie, but he knew instinctively that Douglas would be the one to get them down safely in a storm as terrible as this one was. 

In spite of all his experience, Douglas barely managed. Once they had landed, Douglas turned ghostly pale and vomited in the flight deck. Even Arthur had been severely shaken. Martin, surprisingly, stayed calm until he made it to the Gentlemen's loo at the airport. Once there, away from his crew, he finally allowed himself to fall apart. 

It was close, too close, and he still had no idea how Douglas managed to not kill them all.

Thankfully, it was a just a cargo flight full of Herc's belongings. Herc had opted to hire both Icarus and MJN to move his belongings from the UK to Zurich. As Martin massaged the knots out of Douglas' shoulders, the older man groaned a bit. His Captain was very good at massaging his shoulders.

Arthur heard Douglas and looked at the the two men out of the corner of his eye. Douglas placed his hands on top of Martin's and turned his head so that he could look the young man in the eye. "Thank you. Sir." 

Six months ago, Arthur had overheard Martin and Douglas talking about getting together for a night of takeaway and telly. He wondered if they had actually gone through with it. They were definitely acting very differently, even for them. He had absolutely no way of knowing that the two men had finally come to an uneasy compromise with their mutual attraction, but they had become much more unguarded with each other. Enough so that even Carolyn had begun to notice the soft looks and constant touching.

"SKIP! Did you find us a place to spend the night?" Arthur launched himself away from the window and ran over to where Martin and Douglas were. 

"Actually, I did find a place for us to sleep." He cleared this throat nervously. "It's, um, one room with a double bed. They don't have a cot, but they'll give us extra blankets and pillows. We can sort out the sleeping arrangements when we get there." 

"There's nothing to sort out, Skip! You and Douglas can take the bed. I love sleeping on the floor. The floor is brilliant!" Arthur grabbed his suitcase. "Let's go!"

Martin and Douglas looked each other in the eyes. They would be sharing the bed, because Arthur would insist on sleeping on the floor. There was no way around it. Martin's eyes were wide with fear so Douglas grabbed one of his hands, anchoring the younger man. "It's OK. It's just for one night." He pulled his Captain close so that he could whisper, "Arthur doesn't need to know we've made it a habit to sleep in the same bed."

Martin took a deep breath. "I know. It's just weird because we're going to be doing it in front of Arthur."

"It's not like you're going to molest me in your sleep. Even though I might want you to." Douglas winked, enjoying the way the young man turned bright red. Nothing would happen between the two of them, but it didn't mean that he didn't enjoy teasing Martin from time to time.

"Douglas! Arthur's going to hear us!" He turned and practically ran to the door leading to the area where the hotel shuttles were parked. Douglas followed, enjoying the way Martin's trousers hugged his arse. It was a view he wasn't going to get tired of any time soon.

#

Arthur had settled down on the floor and had begun to snore before Martin could even set his flight bag down. The flight had taken a lot out of all of them, but Martin was jealous of Arthur's ability to have fallen asleep so quickly. Douglas was in the loo, so Martin took advantage of the relative privacy to change into his pyjamas. He had just taken his shirt off when Douglas entered the bedroom. 

Douglas looked at his shirtless Captain and felt the familiar stirrings of desire. Martin's tattoo was on display again, and despite their constant rooming, and sleeping, together, Martin had gone back to ensuring Douglas couldn't see it. He wondered if it was the young man's way of showing Douglas what the First Officer meant to him; words he still wouldn't (couldn't?) say, despite their near-death experience.

He averted his eyes and climbed into bed. He could hear Martin sliding his shirt on and then the young man sat on the edge of the bed. Douglas lay on his back and stretched his arm out. "Come on. Get comfortable."

Martin looked down at Douglas. "Are you sure?"

Douglas sighed and looked at Martin. Instead of fighting, he lay down and rested his head on Douglas' chest. Douglas pulled him in tight, kissed the top of his head and then he nestled his nose in those unruly auburn curls he loved so much.


	2. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carolyn and Arthur learn the truth about G-ERTI's rough landing. Martin and Douglas attempt to avoid the elephant in the room and fail.

Arthur's mobile's ringtone woke up the entire room. "Hi, Mum!"

Martin stirred. He hadn't changed his position once during the night. He was quite comfortable as he was, but now that Arthur was awake they would have to find food and contact ATC about rescheduling their flight to Zurich. He yawned and stretched a little, very unwilling to leave Douglas' side and have a proper stretch.

Douglas shifted a little bit and kissed the top of Martin's head. "Good morning. How did you sleep last night? Sir?"

Martin smiled. "Very well, thanks. You?"

"Like a baby."

"Skip got us a hotel room. It's small so Douglas and he are sharing a bed. I got to sleep on the floor... yes, Mum. No. Skip hasn't heard back from ATC. The storm was so bad, Mum! I was really scared, but Douglas got us down in one piece. Skip would have done it better, because he's brilliant, Mum. You know that. Oh hang on, hang on, hang on." 

"Skip, mum wants to talk to you." Arthur handed Martin the phone then rummaged through his suitcase, looking for some clean clothes. When he was done, he looked at the two men on the bed. They were still curled up together, Martin holding the phone so Douglas could hear, too. He smiled. They looked good together like that. 

"Carolyn, I've been to Stuttgart and I can promise you it's exactly like Bristol. Martin and I would never have diverted here, but G-ERTI's a little plane, with a little petrol tank, and she didn't have enough fuel to continue flying around the storm. I made a right mess of the landing and the old girl's lucky she's still in one piece." Douglas was trying to cut Carolyn off and end the call quickly. "We still have not heard from ATC. Martin or I will call them shortly, find out what's going on, and we will get back to you. I promise." 

Thunder shook the room. Martin sighed. He'd been so caught up in being with Douglas that he hadn't noticed the storm. "Carolyn, did you hear that? It's still storming outside. I'll call ATC, but it doesn't sound very good right now. We may be stuck here for a while." Arthur could hear his mother shouting. This was not going to end well. 

Douglas pulled the phone away from Martin and held it to his ear. "Carolyn, listen to me because I'm only going to say it once. I don't care how much this diversion, and our unscheduled vacation in Stuttgart, is costing MJN. The weather is terrible and when I say you're lucky I didn't kill us all, I mean it. We will get to Zurich when we get to Zurich. I will not endanger Martin or Arthur again. Do you understand me?" He was quiet for a bit. "Thank you. Martin will talk to ATC, check the weather, et cetera, and we will be in touch." He disconnected the call and handed the phone to Arthur. "Your mother sends her love."

Arthur was pale. "We really almost died? REALLY? I thought it was just a bad landing."

"We didn't. That's all that matters. Go shower, OK? We'll go out for breakfast in a bit." Martin still hadn't moved from Douglas' side. Arthur hadn't expected to see them cuddling like that. He thought they would have pulled apart once he woke up and could see them. Maybe almost dying had made them decide to act on their feelings for each other. He looked at the two men again. They looked too comfortable with each other; they must have done this before. He fought the urge to smile and declare it brilliant because he didn't want to spoil the moment.

"Everything's fine, Arthur. We're not going to fly if it's not safe. Last night, that storm really came out of nowhere. It wasn't supposed to be in our flight path. When we left Fitton, everything was perfect." Douglas sighed as Arthur nodded and finally left the room. "I shouldn't have told Carolyn I almost killed us in front of Arthur."

"Yeah, you really shouldn't have, but she forced your hand." Martin tried to get up, but Douglas pulled him down. "Douglas, what are you doing?"

"I'm not ready to get out of bed, yet." He rolled over and kissed Martin on the lips. Martin softly moaned at the touch of Douglas' lips on his, and moved so they could kiss properly. He pushed his hips against Douglas, desperate for the contact. Douglas broke the kiss, sadness written clearly all over his face. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done that, but last night I was terrified that I might never get a chance to do it again."

Tears welled up in Martin's eyes. He had been in the flight deck. He had watched the controls freak out. He had watched Douglas barely keep control of both his fear and G-ERTI. More importantly, he had had the same thought. "It's OK, Douglas. I was thinking about the same thing last night. This thing between us... it's still not good. I still can't." He rolled over and tried to leave the bed a second time, but Douglas pulled him back in. He nuzzled the back of Martin's neck, unable to help himself. "Douglas," Martin whispered, "Arthur's going to be done in the shower soon. Please stop."

"As you wish. Sir." Douglas pulled away and sat up. Martin was right. This was still not good. He knew deep down that he had pushed Martin to apply for the job at Swiss Air so that he didn't have to work with his Captain anymore. Carolyn had pushed Martin to apply because MJN was one trip away from closing their doors forever. This flight, he thought sadly, may very well be their last. The diversion, even though an emergency, still cost thousands of pounds. The hotel, a few hundred. It was money that he knew Carolyn didn't have. That was partly why he had snapped at her when she had begun to yell at he and Martin about the cost of the diversion.

Martin stood up and faced away from Douglas. "That was... nice. Thank you for... um..."

"You're welcome." He watched as Martin turned back to him, clothing in his hand. Martin's face normally gave his emotions away, but his face wasn't telling Douglas anything. "Martin? Are you OK?"

The young man swallowed hard. "Arthur's done. Why don't you two look for a place to eat while I shower?"

"Sure." Douglas didn't feel like doing anything except snogging his Captain senseless. That kiss hadn't even begun to convey what he was thinking, but trying it again - despite Martin's reluctance - had become forefront in his mind.


	3. Stuck in Stuttgart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Douglas does his best Arthur impersonation and sings to Martin.

"Sorry, Carolyn. ATC can't clear us for take off today. We're leaving first thing tomorrow." Martin sighed. He wasn't sure he wanted to spend another night with Douglas. The sexual tension was back, so thick Martin felt he could cut it with a knife. They had been avoiding that kind of contact for so long that the kiss, that one stupid kiss, had opened a set of floodgates that Martin thought would be locked forever.

Douglas had taken Arthur for a walk. He knew Martin's conversation with Carolyn was going to be unpleasant and he didn't want Arthur to hear any more details about what had happened during their landing. Carolyn, however, had to know. "No, Carolyn, Douglas did not exaggerate last night. If I had taken control, we'd all be dead. As it was, Douglas struggled. Douglas!"

"Air Traffic Control has guaranteed that we can takeoff tomorrow. They had to get all the commercial airlines out today. I know, I know, Carolyn. Nothing you say is going to change the fact that we're here another day. It's not like we can drive the plane down the road again. This isn't the Sahara Desert."

"Carolyn, pleeeeeeease," he whinged. "We almost died last night. Give me a break. For once, Douglas and I agreed on a course of action and we did the best we could. I'm sorry that's not good enough for you. Carolyn! If you're going to speak to me like that I'm going to hang up. Carolyn? Carolyn?" 

Martin disconnected the call and threw his phone across the room. He was calling Swiss Air as soon as they arrived in Zurich. He was going to take the job. Not only did he want the salary, he wanted to be free of Carolyn's attitude toward him. If she paid him, he'd probably continue to let her walk all over him, but this was the last straw. All she had talked about was what the diversion was costing MJN. She'd almost lost her aeroplane, her two pilots, and her son, and it seemed like she didn't care. He could understand if she didn't care about G-ERTI, or even he and Douglas, but to not care about Arthur? He couldn't accept that. He _wouldn't_ accept that.

Douglas opened the door and dodged the flying projectile. "Chat with Carolyn not go well?" He bent down and picked up the phone. "Arthur has decided to stay in the restaurant and watch some telly with the hotel's owner. In case you care about his whereabouts."

"The hotel's owner? Oh, Douglas, you're going to get us thrown out of here!" Martin held his head in his hands.

"It was actually the owner's idea. The poor sod is teaching Arthur about rugby and I think he's actually understanding it. Mr. Birling will be so pleased. Think of the tips!"

Martin didn't look up. Douglas sat down on the bed next to him and wrapped his arm around Martin's shoulders. "Hey, you know Carolyn's bark is worse than her bite." Martin pulled away so he could lay down and curl up in a tight ball. Douglas sighed and moved them around so that Martin's head was on his lap. He gently massaged the young man's scalp in the same manner that used to soothe his daughter. He could feel Martin relax a little bit, but it wasn't enough. "Martin, she didn't mean a word of it. Herc's moving away from her, and you know she'll never admit it, but she's very fond of the person with whom she spends time. Then, I spilled the beans about our near-death experience. She's scared and upset. You would be, too."

"She was just so mean to me. She'd never talk to you that way."

"Because she knows I'd quit. No amount of money is worth it."

"She doesn't pay me a single quid, Douglas. Why am I still working for her?" 

"I don't know, Martin. Only you know that. I can't even begin to tell you that I would even assume for one second that I am smart enough to figure out how you think."

Martin giggled. "I think you're spending too much time with Arthur because that sounded exactly like something he'd say." 

#

If you had told Douglas that the tiny double bed would hold two grown men and a fully developed man-child comfortably, he would have told you you were insane. Yet, the three of them had been able to arrange themselves so that they could watch some telly.

Martin had been content to sit on the floor in the corner and read his book, but Arthur had insisted that all three of them get on the bed and watch some Disney movie about a fish in Australia. Arthur pretended not to notice that Martin was sitting in between Douglas' legs, resting against Douglas' chest with Douglas' arms wrapped loosely around his waist, and he definitely didn't notice that from time to time, Douglas would silently kiss the top of Martin's head. Even though he had seen them cuddling in bed this morning, it was weird to see them doing that. Were they finally dating? If not, what was it going to take?

The credits rolled to the tune of 'Beyond the Sea', Douglas' favourite Bobby Darin song. Martin had fallen asleep about halfway through the movie, but Douglas hadn't wanted to wake him up. He sang the words softly into Martin's ear, and was rewarded by the young man turning slightly to nuzzle against his chest. _("It's far beyond the stars, it's near beyond the moon. I know beyond a doubt, my heart will lead me there soon. We'll meet beyond the shore. We'll kiss just as before...")_

Douglas glanced at his watch and decided it was definitely time for them to get some sleep. "Arthur, it's time to go to bed. Can you help me with Martin?"

The two men gently got the pilot off of Douglas and adjusted him on the bed. At the loss of contact, Martin opened his eyes. "Good evening, Sleeping Beauty. Why don't you put your pyjamas on and we can all go to bed?" Martin nodded and did as he was told. He flopped onto the bed when he was finished, barely able to keep his eyes open.

Douglas waited until Martin and Arthur were comfortable before turning off the light. As soon as he got under the covers, Martin was scrambling to curl up next to him. Douglas had to bite back the laugh that bubbled up. Martin was so enthusiastic about sleeping with him it was kind of cute. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of it. The two men wrestled for a while before Douglas ended up spooning the younger man. Martin took Douglas' hand from around his waist, slid it up under his t-shirt and brought it to his heart. Douglas inhaled sharply at the feel of Martin's bare skin under his hand; his Captain's heart pounding so hard it could probably jump through his chest. Unable to help himself, he nuzzled Martin's neck, pressing his lips gently against the exposed skin.

Martin's grip on his hand tightened and he stretched his neck out, giving every possible inch of it to Douglas. They were playing with fire again, but with Arthur in the room. Martin's breath hitched and he made the smallest sound possible as Douglas focused his attention on the spot where his neck met his shoulder. Douglas pressed himself against Martin's arse, despite knowing he had to stop this before they reached the point of no return. He hated having control of this part of their relationship, but Martin didn't have the self-control and they both knew it.

"Martin," Douglas groaned softly. "We can't do this with Arthur in the room."

Martin rolled over. "I know." He reached out and touched Douglas' face. "I know. Maybe one day, it will be different between us." If he took the job at Swiss Air, he wouldn't have to work with Douglas anymore. He wouldn't be able to see him every day any more either, but they might be able to make it work. Why did this have to be so difficult?

"Maybe one day." Douglas sighed as Martin rolled away from him. There would be no cuddling tonight, and it was all his fault.

"I'm sorry, Douglas. I'm so, so, sorry," he mumbled into his pillow.

"I know. Go to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow. We're flying to Zurich in the morning, and we'll have to unload G-ERTI and get all Herc's stuff to his flat." Douglas lay on his back and stared at the ceiling, wishing he could find the strength to tell Martin that he loved him. If he could do that, maybe his Captain would lower the wall he had built between them.


	4. At Herc's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur uses sticky notes, Herc's a manipulative bastard and Carolyn is... Carolyn. And maybe, just maybe, a wall falls down.

Martin pulled the rented lorry into the parking lot of Herc's block of flats. "Well, this is ridiculously posh," Douglas muttered. Martin had been unusually quiet all day, but it was hard to notice over Arthur's declaring everything 'brilliant.' Douglas was so sick of hearing it that he was going to buy the Steward a thesaurus for Christmas this year. 

Arthur had insisted on helping Martin unload G-ERTI, and Douglas managed the amount that Arthur actually helped by taking boxes from Arthur and carefully loading them into the back of the lorry. The three of them had made quick work of Herc's possessions and were on their way to his flat in record time. "Douglas, why don't you and Arthur go ahead? I'll start unloading the truck and when Herc's ready for us, we can bring the boxes in." When Douglas raised an eyebrow, Martin whispered, "I just need to be alone for a moment. Please."

Douglas nodded. He could tell that Martin needed some time to compose himself before he saw Carolyn. He was still upset over their conversation, and last night's activities with Douglas hadn't helped. Douglas hated himself for not being able to keep his hands off of Martin, but no matter how hard he tried, he needed to touch, to kiss, his Captain. The fact that Martin wanted it just as badly, but insisted that it wouldn't work, drove him nuts. He'd never felt so strongly about anyone before. Not even Helena. He wanted to give all of himself to Martin, but Martin wouldn't accept it.

Martin set to unloading the boxes, carefully arranging them by room. Most people preferred to start unpacking their kitchen items before their bedrooms, so he made sure those boxes were in front. After he took out the bedroom boxes, he focused on the bathroom. He did it on auto-pilot, the habit engrained over years of hauling other people's belongings. 

He thought of Douglas while he worked. He had to tell Douglas about the Swiss Air offer and why he was going to take it. Martin was pretty sure he'd know why. Douglas Richardson was many things, but he was not stupid. It was pretty obvious, had been pretty obvious for a long time, that Martin was not going to let anything happen between the two men as long as they were co-workers. Swiss Air solved that problem nicely and he was back to believing that they could make it work despite the distance and scheduling issues. 

Douglas came up behind him, and put his hand on Martin's shoulder, making the young man jump. "Don't do that."

"Don't touch you or don't scare you?"

"Touch me." Martin was so tense that Douglas was instantly sorry. "I can't, Douglas. Ever since you kissed me, I want to... I **need** to..." He couldn't finish the sentence. He didn't have to.

"I'm sorry." He cleared his throat and looked around. He knew exactly how his Captain was feeling, but it didn't make it any easier. "Can I help?"

Martin gestured in the direction of the kitchen boxes. "You could bring those into the kitchen and make sure Arthur doesn't try to help me. I can't handle him being underfoot right now."

Douglas nodded and grabbed a few small boxes. As he disappeared into the flat, Martin slid down the side of the lorry and sat on the ground. After he pulled away last night, Douglas hadn't even so much as touched him before now. He already missed Douglas' touches, especially the way he'd kiss him on the top of the head. He was so confused by the warring emotions in his head and heart and he was tired of it. He pulled out his mobile and stared at it for a few minutes and then put it away. He decided he would call Swiss Air later, when they were back at the hotel. 

#

When Martin brought in the last box, Arthur was busy sticking Post-It Notes all over Herc's kitchen. His organisational system was certainly imaginative, and Martin was sure Herc would appreciate that Arthur had taken the time to label each drawer and cupboard. There was movement in the bathroom, and from the sounds of it Carolyn was fussing about in there. He listened for voices or other movement, but there wasn't a sign of Douglas or Herc. 

He shrugged and helped himself to a glass of water. He was sweaty and stinky, and he wondered if Herc would let him take a shower. Arthur was humming a tuneless song as he worked and Martin lost himself trying to guess what it was. He was brought back to reality by Douglas roaring his name. "D-D-D-Douglas?"

"MARTIN! GET! OUT! HERE! NOW!" He jumped up and followed Douglas' voice to the small garden. Douglas was pacing and he looked absolutely furious. Martin swallowed hard and sat down on a bench. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, MARTIN?"

"What did I do?" He made himself as small as possible and didn't even try to hold back his tears. He'd never seen Douglas this angry. Never.

"Why didn't you tell me Swiss Air offered you the job?" All of Douglas' anger vanished when he saw the tears streaming down Martin's face. He sat next to Martin and took the young man's shaking hand in his.

"Herc told you."

"He accused me of talking you out of taking the job."

"I haven't decided yet. After Carolyn yelled at me, and after last night... I can't keep doing this, Douglas. I'm tired of being a man with a van, and I'm tired of having to pretend that I don't feel anything for you. I don't know. Swiss Air keeps looking better every day." He looked at the ground. "Did he tell Carolyn, too?"

"He said he didn't." Herc probably had, but Martin didn't need to know that.

"How much does Herc know?" 

"He told me that you only missed one question on the exam and that's why you were called in to interview. They thought you had cheated."

"Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God, please tell me he doesn't know everything."

"He said that after you convinced them that yes, you did know everything on the exam, you went all 'Douglas Richardson' on them." Martin looked up and could swear he saw pride in the older man's eyes.

"Apparently, you put on quite a show and made them give you an interview. He said that Oskar was very impressed and offered you a job on the spot. You haven't told them yet what you're planning on doing." He smiled at Martin as he gently begun to stroke the young man's palm with his thumb. "You told us that they would let you know and then you told us that they didn't want to hire you because you were an 'adequate' pilot."

"I AM an adequate pilot. I barely passed the sim test!"

"Martin, despite all your numerous faults, if I felt you were just an adequate pilot, I would never let you take control of G-ERTI. I most certainly wouldn't have let you take control in St. Petersburg. You landed on one engine. In a crosswind. On an icy runway! I don't know if I could have done it as well as you. Do you know why?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"Because you memorised the bloody safety manual. You know everything there is to know about every bloody aeroplane ever made. You may not be the best pilot out there, but I wouldn't trust anyone else to land a plane after they've made a goose smoothie."

"Thank you, Douglas." Martin tried to smile, but fell short. "I'm not sure what I want to do."

"Martin, take the damn job."

"Why? So you never have to see me again?"

"No, because I love you, you stupid prat! I'm tired of you working so hard to have absolutely nothing! You deserve this opportunity, Martin! You need this job and you should take it!"

"Did-did-did you just tell me you love me?" Douglas' mouth opened and closed several times. It reminded Martin of a fish gasping for air. He'd never seen Douglas completely speechless before. "You did. Did you mean it?" Douglas nodded, still unable to form a sentence.

"You love me." Martin said the words out loud, trying to convince himself that his was real. 

"I do. You mean everything to me, you berk," Douglas whispered. He had finally managed to tell Martin what he had wanted to for so long and he was terrified of his Captain's reaction. The odds were good that Martin would turn him down, move to Zurich, and they'd never talk again. He didn't want that to happen. He was too old for another broken heart.

Martin smiled at the memory of the first time he'd heard a variation of those words. Despite Douglas' admission, he wasn't sure what he was going to do about his feelings for the older man. Douglas watched Martin's face as the young man waged an internal war between what he wanted and what he thought was the right thing to do. Without any warning, he launched himself at Douglas. The two men landed on the grass, Martin kissing every inch of Douglas' face, his neck, every where he could reach. It was wet, it was sloppy, it was urgent, and "OhmyGodMartindon'tstop!"

Douglas' unexpected exclamation caused Martin to stop, and the two men struggled to catch their breath. "I love you, too, Douglas." Douglas' face lit up and he grabbed Martin's face in both his hands. Their lips crashed together; a year and a half of pent-up desire fuelled their actions. It was too much, and not enough, all at the same time. 

Arthur looked out the window when he first heard the shouting. He knew he shouldn't be spying on the two men, but when Douglas told Martin that he loved him, and they started kissing, he couldn't help but smile. FINALLY! They had figured it out. "BRILLIANT!" 

Martin heard Arthur's yell and looked up. Douglas moaned at the loss of contact. "I think Arthur saw us." He stood up slowly, brushing off the dirt the best he could and watched as Douglas did the same. "I need to take a shower. I'm going to go to the hotel and clean up."

"I'm just as dirty. I'll go with you." Douglas winked and watched as Martin turned a bright red. He loved making Martin blush like that. He grabbed Martin's hand and led him onto Herc's back deck. "Carolyn! Herc! Martin and I are going to head back to the hotel. Call us if you want to meet up for dinner."

Herc took one look at the dirt covered men and smirked. "Enjoy a quick snog in my garden, did you?" 

"Maybe." Douglas smiled. "We'll see you later. Tell Carolyn and Arthur we said goodbye."

"Don't rush back on our account. I'm sure you two have things to... discuss." Herc disappeared back into the house, listening to Martin and Douglas giggle as they headed towards the lorry. He never thought he'd see the day when Douglas Richardson giggled, or that he'd lose control and snog like a teenager in someone's garden. 

"What are those two up to?" Carolyn asked as she came up behind Herc.

"Your pilots are, how shall I say this delicately, interested in getting to know each other a little more intimately than they already do."

"They want to go back to the hotel room and kiss, mum." Arthur beamed. "You didn't think I learnt anything in Ipswich, but I did! I knew they fancied each other from the day they met. And now they know, too! Isn't it brilliant?!?" Arthur skipped off to finish labelling the kitchen.

"Martin's not taking the job at Swiss Air is he?" She looked at Herc, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it anyway.

"No, I don't think so. Finding out that his First Officer loved him back might just have been the deciding factor."

"You manipulative bastard." She paused a moment. "Thank you."

"I may be a manipulative bastard, but you love me any way."

Carolyn's only response was to walk away, a smile on her face.


	5. A Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin sees a part of Douglas he never thought he would.

Martin pulled into the hotel parking lot and turned off the lorry's engine. Without the engine's loud rumbling, the silence in the vehicle was oppressive. So much was said, so much was promised, that the reality of what they were embarking on was finally sinking in. It wasn't helping Martin that Douglas had kept his hand on his thigh the entire trip from Herc's to the hotel. It wasn't moving, just light pressure, a physical reminder that Douglas was there. Several times during the drive, Martin had been tempted to cover Douglas' hand with his own, but he wouldn't, couldn't, drive with only one hand on the steering wheel.

Now that the lorry was parked, Martin did finally cover Douglas' hand with his own. Their fingers were intertwined as he took a deep breath. Turning to look at the older man he began hesitantly, "Doug-Doug-Douglas? I, um, well, I think there's something you should know about me."

"That you're gay? Oh, Sir, I believe that particular cat was let out of the bag several years ago." Douglas smiled at his Captain. "I believe it is equally obvious that my sexual preferences aren't as limited as you once thought they were."

Martin blushed a little bit. "That's not what I was going to say and you know it."

"I do know what you were going to say and you have no need to be embarrassed. You have control, Sir." Douglas brushed a curl off of Martin's forehead. "Do you have any idea how adorable you are?" He moved in to kiss the man, but was pushed away.

"Did you mean what you said? At Herc's?"

"Of course I did. You really should take that job at Swiss Air." Douglas smirked and then realised just how vulnerable Martin was at that moment. This was not the proper time to tease him. He very obviously needed to be reassured that what was going on between them was real. It reminded Douglas of secondary school romances and it took everything he had to not roll his eyes and sigh. So far, Martin hadn't given him any indication that he might be more sexually mature than a secondary schooler and he made a mental note to remember that. Slow and steady was the proper way to move with Martin. 

"I love you, Martin. I have for a long time, but I..." Martin caught Douglas' eye and noticed the quick flicker of fear in them. It wasn't as obvious as when they landed at Stuttgart, but he could recognise it now. "I needed to be sure, really sure, before I could tell you. You need to know that I," he swallowed hard before continuing. "You need to know that I intend on being your boyfriend, your partner, for as long as you'll have me."

Martin's jaw dropped. Out of all the things Douglas could possibly say, that was not what he had expected. "You do know that I hope we're together for a very long time."

"Till death do we part? Sir?" Douglas smiled and sandwiched Martin's hand between his. "Or until you decide to leave me for a Tai Chi instructor? Actually, don't do that. Try to be a little more creative."

#

Herc had booked the men's room as part of his payment to MJN for the cargo flight, and needless to say, Douglas was considerably more amused than Martin when they discovered that the room was booked under the name "Martin Richardson." Douglas smirked as he wondered just how long Carolyn, and therefore Herc, had known.

Once in the room, Martin made a beeline for the ensuite. Douglas sat on the edge of the bed and thought about the young man on the other side of the wall. Deciding to act on impulse, he stripped quickly and wrapped himself in one of the hotel's dressing gowns. 

Martin was already standing under the hot water, letting the spray pound against his sore back muscles. Douglas' breath hitched at the sight of a wet, naked, Martin before sliding into the shower. Martin gasped when he realised that he wasn't alone. "Turn around, Martin."

The young man complied and let Douglas' strong, sure hands make quick work of his tight muscles. As Douglas massaged his Captain's back, Martin let out a few soft moans. Douglas tried to ignore them, but it was Martin. Moaning in pleasure. He found himself unable to hide what that sound was doing to him and wondered how Martin would react.

Once he let go, Martin turned around and looked down, unable to meet Douglas' eyes. There was the tiniest squeak of surprise and when he looked back up, he was blushing. "Hello."

"Hello." Douglas raised an eyebrow. It was awkward. It was adorable. It was undeniably Martin. "Was that OK?"

"It was amazing. Thank you so much." He kissed Douglas on the cheek. "I love you."

"Mmmmm," Douglas hummed as he pulled his Captain in tight. "I do like the sound of that." Martin fit the curves of his body so well that he didn't want to break the embrace, but the water began to grow cool. "Well, I should probably let you finish your shower before the water gets too cold." 

Martin was visibly disappointed as Douglas stepped away, but he nodded. "Is it OK if I take a nap before dinner? I didn't sleep particularly well last night between Carolyn and..."

"That's fine. I'll meet you in bed."

Martin watched Douglas dry off and leave the room before rushing through the rest of his shower. Once Douglas was gone, a huge smile took over his face. Douglas loved him. Douglas. Loved. Him. It was more than he ever hoped for. 

#

Douglas had settled on the bed and was reading a book on his Kindle when Martin finally came out. His wet curls were standing up every which way and he looked so young that Douglas felt like a dirty old man for a moment. He smiled as his Captain slid under the sheets. Instead of cuddling with Douglas, Martin rolled over so his back lay facing Douglas and got comfortable. "Would you please wake me up in a few hours, even if we're not going out for dinner?"

"Only if Sir rolls over and cuddles with me."

"But you're sitting up and reading." 

Douglas slid down the bed. "Due to the wonders of technology, I can read one handed. Come here, you berk." Martin rolled over and placed his head on Douglas' chest. Douglas kissed the top of Martin's head. "I love this, you know. You sleeping, curled up to me, making that little half snuffle, half snore sound you make when you're deeply asleep, the way your hair feels when it brushes against my face. I thought I liked being the big spoon, but I'd much rather be my Captain's pillow." 

Martin smiled against his chest and sleepily mumbled, "you do make a very good pillow."

#

When Martin woke up from his nap, he was aware of the very soft mattress, the softer sheets, and Douglas spooning him, his arousal very obvious against Martin's back. Douglas was fast asleep and Martin wondered when that had happened. He rolled over to face Douglas, his erection brushing his... boyfriend's... and Douglas moaned.

He experimentally rubbed against Douglas again, eliciting the same response. "Hi," Douglas smiled as he opened his eyes. 

"Hi." Martin moved his hips slightly and placed his hand on Douglas' waist. "Is this OK?"

"Very." Douglas kissed him slowly, taking his time to explore every inch of Martin's mouth. He didn't want this moment to end; it was too perfect. 

Martin broke the kiss and smiled mischievously, still rutting against Douglas' hips. "Good, because I'm not going to let you stop us this time."

"Naughty, naughty, Captain Crieff!" He was caught off guard by Martin's confidence. Who knew that his shy, stuttering, Captain would be able to take control in bed? "I have no plans on stopping you. Sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a person who was basically taking dictation from Martin and Douglas during this entire trilogy, I think I speak for us all when I say, "IT'S ABOUT FREAKING TIME, YOU IDIOTS!"


	6. A Decision Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin finally makes his Swiss Air decision public and Douglas gets an answer to the question he's been waiting years to ask.

The two men arrived at the restaurant a little late. It didn't take a genius to know why - both wore the content look of someone who had just been shagged until they couldn't stand straight. Carolyn and Herc exchanged a look that went unnoticed by the two men and neither noticed the enormous grin on Arthur's face.

Martin gasped when he saw the menu. He felt so naive and stupid that he tensed up immediately. Douglas opened his menu and took a quick glance at it before putting it aside. No wonder Martin was uncomfortable - the food was expensive and the menu wasn't in English. Thankfully, Douglas was well versed in Swiss food. He pulled the young man in close, and went over the menu with him, item by item. As Douglas translated, he held Martin's hand, a fact that did not go unnoticed by their table mates.

Herc cleared his throat to get the men's attention. "So, gents, did you get a chance to do some sightseeing before you returned the lorry?"

"Douglas took us down some of the major streets and pointed out some of the sights." Martin smiled at his First Officer. 

"And how much of Douglas did Douglas show you?"

"CAROLYN!" Douglas' shout was so loud that every one in the restaurant heard him. He looked at Martin who was now a deep red and looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him up.

"Oh, please. Like we didn't know." Carolyn rolled her eyes. "It was about time you two figured it out."

"I knew from the very first day!" Arthur jumped up and down in his seat. 

Martin made a weird sound, causing Douglas to look at him with concern in his eyes. "Are you OK, darling?"

The term of endearment took him off guard. "I'm," he looked down at their joined hands before looking back up at their friends. "I'm fine. How did you know?"

"Martin, dear heart, you're almost as bad a liar as Arthur. The only thing you've successfully mislead us on is what happened at Swiss Air. Are you taking their offer or not?"

Martin hung his head. "Herc, did you have to tell everyone?"

"Just answer the question, Martin." Herc hid his smile behind his glass of wine. 

"No. I'm not," he told the table.

Douglas glared at him. "I told you to take the job. You need to take the job. Martin, do not stay at MJN because of me." Douglas' voice was sharp. Martin recognised it as Douglas' 'do not argue with me' voice and he tried not to flinch.

"I'm not staying because of you. I'm staying at MJN because I don't want to be anywhere else. It would be nice if Carolyn could pay me, or even stop yelling at me, but it's not going to change my mind."

"BRILLIANT!"

#

They had survived dinner and returned to their hotel room as quickly as possible. It didn't take long for them to fall into bed. Douglas pulled his Captain to him as they lay there, limbs entangled, trying to catch their breath, and asked "If you're going to stay at MJN, will you at least move in with me? I don't want you having to pay rent if you're going to be coming over all the time any way."

Martin smiled in response. "You're awfully confident that I'll be spending a lot of time in your flat."

"Would you prefer we have sex in your attic flat surrounded by uni students who would be able to hear every single moan and groan you make while I tear you apart and put you back together like I've already done twice today? And that's with us still fully clothed." He pulled the young man in tight and growled into his ear, "Can you imagine the things I'll do to you once you let me take your clothes off? You'll be so loud all of England will know that Douglas Richardson is great in bed."

Martin swallowed hard. "That's not fair."

"All's fair in love and war. Sir." He kissed his way up Martin's neck. "So, will you?"

"Will I what?" Martin struggled to remember to breathe, let alone remember the question Douglas had asked 30 seconds earlier. It took him a moment to come back to reality. "Oh! Yes. Of course, I will." Martin smiled, and Douglas' breath caught in his chest. That smile killed him. He remembered thinking that he would give Martin the world if he could see that smile more often. He returned the smile as he realised that he only had to give Martin his heart, which was a much easier task.

"Good," Douglas purred. Martin yawned and moved so that his head was on Douglas' chest. Douglas nuzzled the top of Martin's head, the curls slightly damp with sweat, and whispered sweet nothings into those curls. He knew this relationship wasn't always going to be this easy - it _was_ Martin, after all - but he couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would bring. It had taken them a long time to get here and he was going to cherish every moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the immortal words of one Arthur Shappey, "In concluding, it’s been a privilege for ourselves to conduct yourselves through the in-flight experience today, and I do hope you’ll re-favour ourselves with the esteem of your forth-looking custom going forward."*
> 
> Translation: That's it for this series of episodes, guys! Thanks so much for reading, commenting, kudo'ing, subscribing and generally being awesome.
> 
>  
> 
> * Special thanks to [Ariane DeVere for her awesome work transcribing "Johannesburg"](http://www.cabinpressurefans.co.uk/cabin-pressure-episode-transcripts/johannesburg-transcript/) so I didn't have to figure out what Arthur was saying!


End file.
